The Nightwind Prophecy Part 1
by SilentShadow of Mountain Clan
Summary: Star clan will leave a prophecy that will unfold when a cat of importance loses a life. Rated T for mild Sexual references, and i dont know what my mind will think up.
1. The Promise

The NightWind prophecy Part 1

Bravestar's Oath

It was dawn the quiet purring of many cats and the occasional rustling was heard nothing else, the first few cats where entering the clearing from the warrior den, their eyes seemed to droop with tiredness as they dragged their paws across the clearing.

It was still dark and there were still many stars in the sky spread Starclan, the air was icy and it forced its way into the fur of all of the cats making their fur bristle it even seemed to make the trees shiver.

A few hungry cats padded over to the tall pile of fresh kill an cautiously took a piece as if trying not to topple it, a large ginger cat entered the clearing from the leaders tree-den it yawned and stretched then sniffed the air as if expecting something then slowly padded towards the fresh kill pile he murmured to himself "at least we won't starve" his eyes wide remembering the sight Starclan chose to show him he shivered and then sat alone eating his fresh kill.

The other cats left for dawn patrol in silence so not to wake the others the ginger tom sat alone finished his fresh kill and disposed of the leftovers when he reappeared from the tunnel a silver-grey warrior entered the clearing from the ivy covered warrior den "Morning Bravestar" said the silver-gray tom "Hello Razorwind, Bravestar stood proudly showing off his muscular body with a black paw print symbolising his clanhood the mark had claws it was the mark of a leader he also had a purple kittypet collar on with lots of teeth studded along its circumference the mark of Bloodclan.

A loud mew echoed though the clearing "Bravestar I'm stuck in the brambles again" said the owner of the high pitched mew "oh you clumsy girl Bluepaw" laughed Bravestar then turned his ears pricked upwards as he ran to the queen's den as a voice echoed "Bravestar, Razorwind, Dapplefur is having her kits!" Bluepaw and Razorwind followed Bravestar into the den.

Inside the shape stench of blood filled the noses of the three cats inside the den there where two cats Patchpelt the clans medicine cat a brown tonal cat was sitting over a dapple colour cat feeding the dapple cat herbs as Bravestar stepped close a kit got thrust in his face "LICK THE KIT!" said the medicine cat apprentice Destinypaw with a worried look in her eyes.

Bravestar licked the kit until the faint rise and fall of the kits chest was see able he placed the kit next to its siblings then he turned his attention to the queen he heard sobbing behind him "Bluepaw its ok" Remembering this was the Apprentices mother, Razorwind was very close to the appentice remembering this was her father,another kit was thrust into his face "AGAIN BRAVESTAR!" said the panicking Destinypaw he licked the kit and the place it with the others the queen turned towards Bravestar

"Bravestar... promise me this you will protect my kits and Bluepaw" said Dapplefur "I will I give you my oath as the leader of NightWind" said Bravestar truthfully "thank you" said Dapplefur as she rested her head back onto the floor and said "Bluepaw be brave my kit and look after your new siblings, and Razorwind I love yo..." she broke off and closed her eyes and drifted to Starclan.


	2. Allegences

NightWind

Leader: BraveStar-Ginger tom with white chest and paws purple blood clan collar, black leaders paw print on shoulder, green eyes.  
>Apprentice: BluePaw<p>

Deputy: RazorWind- Silver-Grey tom with left torn ear and many battle scars. Apprentice: Ashpaw

Medicine Cat: PatchPelt- Old Brown tonal tom tinged Silver muzzle.

Medicine Cat apprentice: DestinyPaw- Silver she-cat with white flecks and tail.

Warriors: RiverSong - Silver-grey she-cat with Aquamarine eyes. BraveStar's mate.

SilentShadow - Light grey tom with a white muzzle and blue-grey stripes, Mute.

Firefox - Ginger Tom with White tail tip then black below it white socks piercing green eyes. Apprentice: Stormpaw

Feralstorm - Black tom with white chest and covered in scars.

Savagehawk - Brown Tom with black flecks covered in scars. Apprentice: Hawkpaw.

WinterBreeze: White she-cat with silver flecks. Firefox's Mate.

Crowcall- Pure black tom yellow eyes.

WarClaw - Black tom with burning orange eyes white splotches.

IceClaw - Pure white tom with white eyes.

Queens: CreamFur- Pretty cream she-cat with white paws and tail tip mother of Bumblekit, Stripekit and Frozenkit. IceClaw's mate.

Snowstorm- Pure white she cat with pale blue eyes mother of Glaicerkit, Juniperkit and adopted mother of Jaykit and Silverkit. SavageHawk's Mate

Bloodscreech- Black she-cat with ginger eye shades and ginger stripe from nose to tail. Warclaw's Mate. Mother of Redkit, Darkkit and Nightkit.

Apprentices- Bluepaw- Grey blue she-cat with white tufts.

Ashpaw- Dark-grey tom with lighter grey paws and ear tufts.

Stormpaw- Grey tom with black patches.

Hawkpaw- Dark brown with black stripes.

Elders: Tornear- Brown tom with torn ears oldest cat in NightWind

White-eye's- Blind tom with white eyes and ginger fur.

Kits: Bumblekit- black and ginger striped tom (5 moons)

Stripekit- Light Brown tom with tan stripes (5 moons)

Frozenkit- Silver-grey tom with ice blue eyes (5 moons)

Glaicerkit- White she-kit with blue eyes (1 moon eyes just open)

Juniperkit- Pure white tom with Red eyes albino (1 moon eyes just open)

Jaykit-Grey with black stripes blue eyes (1/4 moons)

Silverkit- Silver she-kit with white spots (1/4 moons)

Redkit- Black with ginger patches and pure ginger tail (3 moons)

Darkkit- Black with dark grey under fur and ginger flame like patches (3 moons)

Nightkit- Black kit with tiny white spots like stars (3 moons0

Battlestorm

Leader: BloodStar- Black tom with white chest and red/orange eyes. Apprentice: Clawpaw

Deputy: TinyStream- small lithe she cat with grey fur.

Medicine cat: Tallfeather- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Warriors: Stonetail- dark grey with different tone of grey in fur.

Wingshade- pale grey tom with white patches.

Sharptalon- brown tom with muddy brown stripes.

Eagle-eye-golden tom with mane like tufts on neck and tail :Cranepaw

WhiteBlaze-white tom amber eyes and ginger -Wolfpaw

Brokenheart- Light brown she cat with grey eyes. Bloodstar's mate.

Queen: Shadedpine- light brown she-cat with black of Brownkit and 's mate.

Pandaears- black and white she cat. Mother of Northkit ,Strikekit and Raccoonkit

Apprentices: Clawpaw- brown tom with lighter flecks.

Cranepaw – blue grey she-cat with dark grey stripes.

Wolfpaw-Dark grey tom with lighter grey paws.

Elders- Warstorm- Black tom with grey mask.

Flamefur- ginger tom with white paws oldest cat in the clan.

Kits: Brownkit- Pure brown tom. (3 moons)

Mudkit- Dark brown tom with splashes of lighter brown.( 3 moons)

Northkit- White tom with ice blue eyes. (5 moons)

Strikekit- Black and white spotted kit (5 moons)

Raccoonkit- Light grey kit with black stripes and black mask.


	3. The Harshness of life

The Two new kits squealed a writhed on the floor mewling for milk "RazorWind what will you name them?" Bravestar looked sad that one of a the loyal cats had died kitting "Silverkit" he pointed to the silver kit with white spots "Jaykit" He pointed to the darker grey tom with black stripes . He then stepped forward and licked the kits."Who will feed them?" RazorWind asked his eyes where dulled with sadness, a pure white she-cat stepped through the ivy outside the den "I can care for them for you RazorWind" the she-cat said calmly with sadness in her eyes, RazorWind was shocked "T-thanks Snowstorm, Thank you so much" he then stepped out of the den tail drooped and staring at the ground, Snowstorm fed the newborns and beckoned with her tail to her kits, Juniperkit and Glacierkit they padded in to their mother "Who are these kits Snowstorm" Juniperkit said his red eyes staring up at her "They are your new brother and sister Juniperkit they are Silverkit and Jaykit" Juniperkit nodded satisfied with the answer he sat down to suckle. "I will tell the clan now Snowstorm" Bravestar called over his shoulder while padding out.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under high tree for a Night wind meeting!" Bravestar yowled, slowly the clan gathered and RazorWind jumped on a branch below him "I have bad news and good news, firstly Dapplefur and Razorwind's kits where born not that long ago Jaykit and Silverkit but sadly Dapplefur died kitting so tonight we will hold vigil for her" he flicked his tail to the nursery and the elders carried the body into the clearing "Tonight we will morn a brave cat who died for her kits, she could of lived and let the kits die or let them live so she bravely chose to lay down her life for her kits we will honour her!" the clan echoed his words "We will honour her!" they all yowled to StarClan "Please take her body to the burial, when they leave with the body vigil will start" The elders picked up the body and walked out slowly, the cats sat in silence Bravestar leaped down from the tree and sat next to his apprentice Bluepaw who's eyes where glazed in sadness as they all sat vigil for the night.


	4. Life's Highlights

The next morning the clan was in full movement after the vigil for Dapplefur, Bravestar called Firefox, Crowcall and Iceclaw to refresh the border markings and sent Razorwind, Ashpaw and Bluepaw to test their skills to test to see if they can become warriors.

Bluepaw's POV

Me, Ashpaw and RazorWind padded to the training ground our padding was made loud by the crunching of pine needles beneath our paws when we got there the and padded on the sandy training ground floor with every step we kicked up clouds of dust Razorwind turned to look at me his eyes where clouded in sadness for my mother, I looked away for all he could see in me was my mother now, not who I truly am, I drifted off to when I was a kit with my full family Dapplefur,Greykit and Stormkit and my father, Razorwind, I miss my brothers I wish they were with me, training not lost to the harsh winter nights after we were born. I turned back to my father my eyes widen with determination to live my brothers lives with mine and be a strong warrior for my brothers and my mother. Razorwind told me to practice with Ashpaw, I jumped side to side Ashpaw couldn't judge what I could do easily, he jumped at me paws outstretched but instead of trying to hit me he jumped over me and tripped me up, I quickly jumped up and hissed in annoyance then I feinted right then dashed left so he dashed into me and I barrelled him over and placed a paw on his neck, i grinned and let him up his pelt was covered in dust.

We continued sparring until sun high then Razorwind told me and Ashpaw to hunt until dusk and the cat with less prey would clean the elders den we both dashed off, I dashed towards the stream to fish and Ashpaw dashed in the direction of the Tall rocks, I stood in the water with my paws just in the swiped when a few small fish investigated my paws then i flopped them on the side they where large minnows I buried them and hunted nearby for a few rodents, a little while later I padded back with some of my prey, i looked at my father who was sitting next to a small pile of Ashpaw's prey I place mine the other side, he nodded at me approving of my catch so far, I decided to go closer to the Great oak I hunted a mouse then looked upwards to see a large bird of prey flying at me "Duck Bluepaw!" Ashpaw yowled as the jumped at the bird from a tree not far away he caught its wing in his teeth and pulled it down, it struggled in Ashpaw's teeth pecking him and clawing him with his talons, I jumped into action clawing its back as it turned to swipe me with its talons it clawed my neck lightly and I hissed at it then threw myself at it sinking my teeth in its feathery neck, I blocked out its pecking a clawing on my shoulders when its clawing and pecking slowly ceased and the bird went limp , We both stood next to the large bird "Thanks Ashpaw" I purred to him, I owe him my life he saved me from that bird, we exchanged glances and picked up the bird together and padded to my father. When we got to him he widened his eyes and smiled "How did you catch that?" he asked "It attacked me" I said "Well its Dusk now and by the looks of it you are even so I will clean the elders" He laughed his expression was of mock anger "Let's get home we have a ceremony to arrange" Ashpaw grinned at me as we padded back to camp with their prey I smiled back and purred realising I loved him.

When we both returned to camp with my father Razorwind we decided to go hunt together, Ashpaw and I padded to the rocks and sit on the lowest rock concealed from any passerby's we smiled at each other, and he looked at me lovingly and purred slightly, I rub my cheek against his and purred, he seemed shocked at this and eventually purred back realising we loved each other, I rubbed against him and he placed his head on mine licking my ears, he was purring loudly at me and I leaned into his grey chest happily, knowing he loved me too "Bluepaw, I have loved you since we where around 9 moons old, please can I be you mate?" I looked into his eyes then licked his nose "Yes, I will Ashpaw, I love you" And we stayed together on the rocks until the beautiful sunset disappeared and then we padded to camp tails twined, ready for our ceremony.

A/N Sorry for the cliff-hanger , In later chapters or even a different fic I will do Ashpaw/Bluepaw's life. Please R&R


	5. Ceremonys

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors the only thing I own are the clan names, plot and character ideas. (I forgot this for the last few chapters).

Bravestar yowled to the clan to come join him and slowly all of the clan joined beneath High Tree and Razorwind jumped on the branch below him "We have gathered here to name two apprentices who are ready to be named under Star clan" He looked up at the sky and spoke again "I call down my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices" He returned his gaze to the clan "Bluepaw and Ashpaw have trained hard under your noble code and will be commended as warriors in their turn" He beckoned them forward with his long thin tail, the two apprentice sat next to each other gazing at the tree, Razorwind smiled at his daughter after he was told Ashpaw and Bluepaw where together "Ashpaw, you will now be known as Ashcloud, for you loyalty and strength to your clan" He then looked at Bluepaw "Bluepaw, your mother passed away sadly not that long ago baring your siblings Jaykit and Silverkit you will be examples to them like your mother would be, we also honour your long deceased brothers, Greykit and Stormkit who watch us in Star clan with your mother" He looked back to Star clan "Bluepaw you will know be known as Bluelight, for your great leadership skills that build a bright path for this clan" He smiled down at them as the two cats dipped their heads "Ashcloud! Bluelight! Ashcloud! Bluelight!" Bravestar waited for the clan to quieten down "These two new warriors will sit vigil from Moonhigh to dawn" He looked over his clan and sighed "Clan dismissed" The cats all padded off to rest for the night as Bluelight and Ashcloud padded to the camp entrance and sat in silent tails twined watching out for the clan as Bluelight leaned against him soundlessly as they sat together for the night.

A/N; Sorry for the short chapter but quick update please R&R.


	6. Bloodstorm Appears

That morning Ashcloud and Bluelight padded into the camp together as Bravestar was talking to the medicine cat Patchpelt, the old tom nodded and padded back to his den, "Ashcloud, Bluelight you two need to sleep" he flicked his tail to the warrior den "Go on" he smiled and sat washing his pelt. Ashcloud and Bluelight padded to the warriors den and slept in a nest together. A silver-grey she cat padded up to Bravestar she was purring quietly "Hello Riversong" Bravestar purred he rubbed his head against hers "Hello Bravestar" she purred back "Please can you lead a patrol around Battlestorm's border" he licked her ears lovingly "Of course Bravestar" she then turned away tapping Bravestar on his chin with her tail "Savagehawk, Hawkpaw and Warclaw we are on patrol" She said and the three cats padded up to her, she muttered a few words and then flicked her tail for the patrol to follow, "Razorwind,take Silentshadow, Firefox and Stormpaw hunting please" Razorwind nodded and called the cats names and left camp.

Razorwind's POV

Me and my patrol padded toward the Rockpile and I told Firefox and his apprentice to hunt a little way away while I hunted by the Rockpile and Silentshadow decided to go fish in the stream, I saw a small mouse nibbling on what looked like a nut, I crouched low into the hunter's crouch and started stalking the mouse its ears where pricked as it heard a small noise and it started to dash away, but I was to fast I jumped and landed grabbing it and shaking it hard, afterwards I buried it nearby and continued to hunt when the stench of blood filled my nose I pricked my ears my fur spiking in all directions at the scent as Foxfire and Stormpaw padded through the brambles "Battlestorm is attacking at the border!" Firefox yowled and ran back to the fight "Stormpaw go get Bravestar and some more warriors tell him we are being attacked"

I ran towards the hissing and growling and leaped on top of a brown tom with mud colour stripes, I hissed and bit into his scruff as he tried to fling me off I raked my claws along his side and leaped off bowling into their blood-thirsty leader, the well know Bloodstar, he grabbed my tail and pulled me away from the mud colour tom "Get back Sharptalon" Bloodstar hissed, as he was talking I turned and raked my claws down his nose harshly making him let go of my tail, I jumped back and hissed my fur puffed in all directions "Razorwind" he laughed and padded forward confidently I snarled again and feigned jumping left then jumped right clawing down his side, but he turned to grab my tail again tugging harshly then leaping on my back as I heard the loud yowl of Bravestar flanked by Winterbreeze, Crowcall and the apprentices.

Bravestar leaped at Bloodstar as he clawed down my back many times, Bravestar knocked him off and pinned him to the floor "Why did you attack Bloodstar?" he hissed in his face, Bloodstar laughed "The prophecy" he said bluntly "When a cat of importance loses a life the opposing clan will become stronger" he kicked at Bravestar's belly and flung him away, Bloodstar looked around the fighting cats "Battlestorm retreat!" He yowled and turned to Bravestar "We will rule and defeat you" he then ran into the bushes out of view Bravestar yowled for the clan to gather "We will return to camp and the wounded cats will be treated. I followed the clan weakly my back and front right leg where painful, but I ignored it and walked to camp.

Third person POV

When the clan returned to camp all the cats ran out of the dens helping the cats to Patchpelt and Destinypaw, the kits watched in awe as the blood exhausted cats where treated and told the clan the kits listened and started to pretend they were battling "I'm Bloodstar!" Stripekit yowled and crouched "I'm Bravestar!"Redkit said and crouched they then argued about who was who then all the kits started play fighting by the nursery, as all the cats were treated Bravestar jumped up onto High tree his wounds were covered in cobwebs he called the clan over and spoke "Bloodstar attached our patrol today but we defeated them we will need more patrols of more cats to defend if they attack again" he said "Razorwind was badly hurt so I would like him to be left to rest for a while" he said looking down at Razorwind who was too hurt to jump up the tree "I'm fine Bravestar" he protested "You need rest" he then looked round the clan "Razorwind dismissed" He jumped down and went to check on all on the cats, he padded into the medicine cat den and Patchpelt walked up to him "I have bad news, Stormpaw's front right leg is broken and won't be able to train" he said and gestured to him "And tonight is half moon so I will take Destinypaw to get her name" he looked down "And if it's ok with you Bravestar I wish to retire" Bravestar nodded and padded over to a sleeping Stormpaw who's leg was covered in webs and laying straight in front of him Bravestar nodded to no one in particular and padded out of the den.

A/N Lots of action! I hope this makes up for the last short chapter and the wait. Please Read and Review!


End file.
